Jess and Leslie
by Silverterror
Summary: Remake, I did horrible the first time around. I hope it's a lot better now. Please, read, and review. Jess falls in love with Leslie. Is her death a dream, or real? If it's a dream, will he save her, or will she die?
1. Chapter 1 Whats happening Do I like her?

A/N: The first two chapters are similar to the movie; then it changes from there. And, if you read this, then please review. It's the only way I'll continue the story. No reviews, no continue story. If reviews, then I continue story.

Jess and Leslie

By Dark God Silverterror

Chapter 1 What's happening Do I like her?

Jess sat in a classroom with 27 other student's. He sat drawing the teacher Monster mouth Myers. Then Gary Fulcher leaned over from his desk and said, "Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep. That's my loser detector."

Fulcher leaned back and looked at his pink sneakers. Then again leaned over Jess's desk and said annonyngly like the bully he is, "Nice sneaks Aarons. Wear your sister's handy down underwear too?" Then he went back over to his desk.

"You better answer him twinkle toes," said Fulcher's fat orange haired friend Scott Hoager leaning over to the side. Then he went back to his desk as the door to the classroom opened. And Mr. Turner the principal walked into the room, and followed behind him was a blond haired girl around Jess's age. Mr Turner said to Ms. Myers as she turned from the chalk board, "Ms. Myers, this is Leslie Burke who'll be joining your class, she just moved here."

Ms. Myers looked over to Leslie, and said, "Hi Leslie, you can use my desk my desk for today."

Mr. Turner said to Leslie, "Leslie, welcome to Lark Creek."

Leslie replied, "Thanks."

"Well, I'll see you later," said Mr. Turner, and he went out of the classroom and closed the door.

Jess stared at the new girl Leslie. His jaw dropped, and he felt like his heart would rip out of his chest. She was gorgeous. Short blond hair. Cute face. He was physically attracted to her. Even though he hadn't even been in puberty at that point. Leslie was hot to Jess. _"Whoa!"_ is what raced through his mind. Leslie looked around the classroom. Jess closed his mouth. He didn't want Leslie to notice he stared at her.

Leslie removed her backpack from her back. Put it on the ground. She got on the ground, and opened the backpack, but accidently knocked it over, spilling everything in it out. Every student in the classroom laughed at her. Except for Jess, he felt bad for her actually. A cute gorgeous girl being made fun of.

He felt terrible, maybe sad even. The new kid was always made fun of. Leslie wasn't exactly what some people considered normal. She was from the city; and was different from the kids who lived in Lark Creek. Leslie was an imaginative person, she was good hearted, loving, kind, good, happy, she usually had a smile on her face.

Leslie was also a really fast runner.

Jess was also a fast runner, he was good at art, he loved drawing, he hated school. The only person at school who Jess really cared about was his music teacher Ms. Edmunds. He was in love with her, the real thing.

Weird for someone his age, but whatever, everyone is different; and unique in their one way.

Leslie being made fun of hurt his insides for the rest of the day.

He hated it when people were made fun of. He had always been made fun of by Gary Fulcher and Scott Hoager, the school bullies. Gary and Scott made fun of people; put them down, said mean stuff about everybody, beat the crap out of people. Typical bullies.

Later that day, Jess was in the school race; Leslie beat him. She won first place, and Jess ended up with second.

After the race, Leslie walked up to Jess, and said, "Hey, Jess Right?"

She reached her hand out to Jess to help him up.

Jess refused her hand, he got up; and walked away. Leslie ruined the race for Jess to him.

He had planned all summer to win it. Then, wham! He lost the race to the new girl.

Jess avoided Leslie for the rest of the day, he was mad at her for beating him at the race. But in the end he got over it. He was sad; and hurt inside that the class laughed at Leslie for spilling everything out of her backpack , and he was mad at her for beating him in the race.

Mixed feelings are never good. They can confuse a person.

The next few days Jess ignored Leslie, or tried to at least. But he kept seeing how people were making fun of her, or teasing her, or being mean to her because of well, because she was different, because she was the new kid. Jess kept hurting inside. He considered being Leslie's friend, but refused because he didn't want people making fun of him.

The next day at school, Jess and Leslie were in Ms. Myers room, and Leslie read her essay to the class.

Leslie's report was so good that Jess could picture what was happening in his head.

It was almost like Leslie's report was foreshadow of something important.

After Leslie was done reading her essay, she handed it back to MS. Myers; then walked back to her desk.

Ms. Myers said, "Thank you Leslie. Tonight at 7:00 there is a program about Jocke custo."

A/N: Damnit! I can't remember that guy's name, sorry if I got it wrong, and sorry for this annoying Author's Note in the middle of the story.

"I want everyone to write an essay about it."

Leslie raised her hand.

Ms. Myers pointed at Leslie, and said, "Leslie."

Leslie said, "Um, what if you can't watch this program?"

"I'm sure if you inform your parents it's for a school assignment," said Ms. Myers. "I'm sure they won't object."

Leslie said, "What if you don't have a TV?"

Everyone in the room except Jess, and Ms. Myers laughed at Leslie.

Gary Fulcher said, "What? You live in a cave new girl?"

Leslie said, "My dad says the TV rots your brain cells."

Gary said smiling and looking like the retarded bully he is, "Your dad doesn't know anything, we watch TV like everyday."

Leslie said, "Well, then, I rest my case."

Leslie turned her head away from Gary.

Ms. Myers said, "Well, then Leslie. In that case you don't have to right this report, you can right about something else."

After school, Jess looked out the window next to the seat in the seat in the bus he was in.

Two girls were talking to Leslie.

One of them said, "Hey Leslie, what are you going to write your essay on? How to live in a cave?" Both of the girls laughed. Jess felt bad, a look of sadness went on his face.

Leslie walked away from the girls, to the bus. She walked inside of the school bus, walked to the back, and sat in Janice Avery's seat. "Jess, Jess! the big kids will kill her," said Jess's little sister Maybelle. Then Janice walked onto the bus. Jess made a quick descision.

He ran over to Leslie picked her backpack up and said, "Are you nuts Leslie, Janice will kill you! This row is for the eigth graders!"

"That's right beanpole!" Jess grabbed Leslie's arm, and she got up, they jumped and walked on the seats, and sat down next to each other in his.

"Thanks," said Leslie as Jess handed her her backpack back.

"Your welcome." Jess blushed. His hand was still touching her arm.

"Can I have my arm back now?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah sure." Jess let her arm go. The bus doors closed and the bus driver rode it off the schoolgrounds.

"So, uh. How do you like it here in Lark Creek," Jess asked trying not to sound nervous.

"It's ok, just not as big as the city."

"Yeah, well. It's kind of always been that way," Jess said trying to hide his attraction and feelings for Leslie. Could this be love? Or at least that deep feeling that starts love? Probably could've been that starting seed point. This girl was an outcast just like Jess. Neither of them had any friends. Zip, zero, naughta. When the bus stopped at Jess's house, Jess, Leslie, and Maybelle got off. The bus doors closed.

"We need something to do," said Leslie.

Jess wondered what it was. So, he asked. "Like what?"

"I don't know, something fun."

Maybelle smiled. She was excited. "Yeah we should! Let's do something. Definitely."

"You can't."

"Can't what?"

"Can't do what we're doing," said Jess. "Now get along home Maybelle. Tell mom Leslie and I are playing."

"Fine, I'm going." Maybelle walked away.

"Hey Maybelle, I still got my barbies. I don't use them much anymore. You can have them."

"To keep for permanent?" said Maybelle smiling excited at the thought of keeping them for permanent.

"Sure," said Leslie with a smile on her face. Maybelle ran off. She was excited. Having barbies to a six year old, was like having a car to a sixteen year old with a new driver's license. Maybelle really does like barbies. Jess will never be able to figure out why.

"Now let's go before she changes her mind," Jess said. He and Leslie put their backpacks down.

Then Leslie said, "I'll race you!"

She started running, and Jess raced her. They ran down the dirt road, through a huge green field that was longer and wider then that of a football field. Then they ran into the forest. They stopped when they reached a rope.

Leslie got up on a log, and grabbed it.

"I don't think it's safe. That's been there for a long time."

"Relax, you sweet cutey black haired boy." Leslie swung across the rope, and got a smile on her face that was so gorgeous. Then she swung back. And handed Jess the rope.

"You have to try it," she said excitedly.

"I, I don't know," Jess said nervously. Really not wanting to trust the rope.

But then he held it, ignoring how dangerous it could be. He thought, _"If Leslie can swing with this rope, then it's safe."_ Jess held the rope, got up on the boulder. And swung across. He was smiling, and thinking, _"Wow. This is fun." _Jess looked at the clouds like Leslie told him. When he got back to the side of the creek Leslie was on, he stepped on the ground, and let go of the rope.

Jess and Leslie sat on the log that was in front of the creek. "We need a place just for us. Were there's no Janice Avery's or Scott Hoager's."

"Yeah, but when we go to school, they will be there."

"Yeah, but we can have our own magical kingdom that only we know about. And that we can get to by only swinging across this enchanted rope." Leslie said getting off the log, and picking up a branch and pulling the rope.

"Magical kingdom? Enchanted rope?" Jess wondered what Leslie was thinking. He thought she was being weird.

"No dumb people!"

Jess thought about it for a few seconds, then he said, "Well, ok you got your point." She grabbed the rope dropped the branch, Jess stood up. And Leslie held on the rope, swung across, and disappeared.

Jess was terrified, he wondered what happened to Leslie. He had to find her before something horrible happened to her.

Jess said "Leslie!" as the rope swung back to his side. He got on the log, the rope reached him. And he grabbed it. Swung across, let the rope go. Jess walked for a minute.

The forest had thousands upon thousands of trees. Twigs snapped under Jess's feet.

Jess saw a deer, it ran off. Then Leslie appeared from behind a tree and said, "Roar!"

"Whoa! Don't scare me. We shouldn't be here. This isn't our place."

"Relax. This is our kingdom. We have been sent to save the prisoner's of the Darkmaster."

"The Darkmaster?" said Jess scared, and nervous. "Prisoners?"

"Yes," said Leslie. "You can here their chains rattling."

They walked and heard something make rattling noises. Leslie went ahead. Jess saw a dark being going by, disappearing into mist, then it was gone.

"Leslie," Jess said worried and nervous. He went were Leslie went ahead. Then he saw her walking to a tree that was attached to a treehouse. She climbed it. She said, "Come on! You can see the whole kingdom from up here." Jess climbed up the tree.

Jess grabbed onto a branch. Leslie said "Cool!" She saw whatever Jess couldn't see. Jess looked at the fields and trees. What were they looking at?

"What are we looking at exactly?" said Jess.

Leslie turned her head, and said, "Just close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open."

Jess closed his eyes. Then opened them, he saw rivers, mountains. Oceans. So many wonderful things in front of them. "Wow," said Jess smiling, happy and excited. "What do we call this place?"

Leslie smiled, then said, "Terabithia."

Jess said, "Perfect."

After they got down from the tree, Jess said, "I...I'll race you to the rope." They ran to the rope. Today was a good day. Jess and Leslie had many more adventures in Terabithia. Jess and Leslie went to Terabithia on a rainy day looking for Jess's dad's keys. Leslie brought the dog PT that he had given her for christmas a few months ago.

A/N: Please is this good so far. The next chapter is similar to the movie. But after that, it's my own story. And, please, review.


	2. Chapter 2 Love, first kiss, and The call

Chapter 2: Love and first kiss, and The call

Jess and Leslie found his dad's keys, defeated Sqougre's and Hairy Fulcher's with the help of the Terabithians. And many other adventures.

They walked to the rope. They stopped for a minute. Jess put his hood up. It started to rain. Leslie put PT on the ground for a moment. Leslie and Jess reached their right arms out to each other. They held each others hands.

Leslie looked so cute, so pretty to Jess. They looked into each other's eyes. Jess sighed, smiled. Smiled again, then sighed another time.

He felt something, it was good, pleasant, it made him happy. He felt better then he ever had before.

He just fell in love with Leslie. She smiled that cute smile on her face. So hot, so nice.

She put her other arm up, and Jess his left. Then they moved closer to each other, they threw their arms around the other's back, and kissed on the lips so tightly so lovely it was wonderful. Leslie's lips tasted like strawberries.

So sweet and nice. When they broke apart Jess smiled. He realized he loved Leslie. She picked up PT. Pulled the rope, swung across to the other side.

And she swung the rope over to Jess, he grabbed it, and swung across. Let the rope go. Jess and Leslie went through the greenfield through the dirt road. She said, "See yah."

Jess replied the same. She ran away. Jess walked to the direction of his house, but stopped to get one glance more at Leslie. He smiled, she looked over to Jess and waved with another wonderfully hot, cute smile on her face.

She then turned back to the direction she was in. And ran and disappeared. Jess smiled while she was running. Sighed twice.

A raindrop went down his face as if it was foreshadow of something important. But he ignored it, and walked home.

Jess walked into his house, entered the kitchen; and put his dad's keys on the table. He lowered his coat hood. Took it off. And put it on a coat hook before he went upstairs after he had walked out of the kitchen. Jess went up to his room, opened the door, went into his room, then closed the door. Today was better then any Jess had ever had. Would he be there for Leslie tomorrow though?

Leslie walked into her house, went down, and let PT go on the floor; Leslie got back up, and turned around, closed the door behind her.

She then turned back around; smiling. She walked into the living room, her mom was sitting on the couch, her father was in the other room; sitting at his desk, writing a book.

Leslie's mom was taking a break.

Leslie's mom looked at Leslie, smiled, and said, "You sure seem happy."

Leslie said, "I am happy. I kissed Jess."

Judy replied, "Good for you, Leslie. Do you think Jess loves you?"

Leslie thought for a few seconds. Did Jess love her? It was probably obvious, judging my the kiss. Leslie said, "I don't know; I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Good," said Judy.

Leslie walked out of the living room, took her coat off; put it on a coat hook, then went upstairs, walked down the hall, turned to the door of her room. Opened it, went in, turned the light on, and closed the door behind her.

Leslie was in love with Jess, she hadn't told him yet. How could she? How would Jess react. Oh well, she would just tell him tomorrow.

The next day, Jess sat on his bed in his pajamas thinking, _"Wow, last night was really nice. I can't wait to spend more time with Leslie."_

Maybelle came rushing into Jess's room, saying, "Jess, Jess! I called you three times! It's your _giiiirlfriend!_"

Maybelle handed Jess the phone. Jess was angry, he hated it when people called Leslie his girlfriend. What was wrong with them. Jess said, "I told you, she's not my girlfriend!"

Maybelle walked out of the room.

Jess put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Jess"

That voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Leslie's voice. Jess said, "Wait? Who is this?"

"It's your teacher Ms. Edmunds. I was planning on going to the art museum with my nephews. But my sister changed her plans at the last minute. I had a thought. I thought you'd like to go instead."

Jess smiled at the thought of spending time alone with Ms. Edmunds. He said, "Yes, ma'am, I'd like to go. I just need to get permission first."

Ms. Edmunds said, "Alright then."

Jess move the phone away from his ear, and walked out of his room, he walked to his parents room; and opened the door.

Jess said, "Mom? Mom?"

Jess's mom turned around, and woke up. She said, "What is it? Is it the baby?"

"No," said Jess. "Maybelle's got her. My teacher wants me to go on a field trip today. Is that ok?"

"Mmm...mmmm...sure, you can go..." Jess's mom fell back to sleep. He walked out of the room, and close the door.

He said into the phone, "Ms. Edmunds? Yeah, I can go?"

Jess was really excited, he was spending the day with Ms. Edmunds, he had a crush on her, he was in love with her really.

Jess walked back to his room, walked in, closed the door, dropped the phone; changed into his clothes.

Jess went downstairs, grabbed his coat off the coat hook, and went outside, he walked over to the bench, put his horrible pink sneakers on. Which he really hated.

Damn handy downs from his older sister Brenda. Why the heck did he even have those horrible shoes? Because his family couldn't afford new ones at the beginning of the school year; that's why.

Less then a minute later, Ms. Edmunds car drove into Jess's driveway. Jess got up from the bench, and walked over to Ms. Edmunds car. Ms. Edmunds pressed a button on the door on her side of the car; the door on Jess's side unlocked.

Jess opened the door, and got in the car. He closed the door. And he put his seatbelt on.

Ms. Edmunds said, "All set?"

"Yes ma'am," said Jess smiling. The was the most exciting moment of his life. He was going to the art museum with Ms. Edmunds.

Ms. Edmunds rode her car out of the drive way, and slowly past Leslie's house.

Jess looked out the window, and at Leslie's house.

Ms. Edmund said, "Forgot something?"

Jess thought, _"Leslie's probably been to the art museum millions of times. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me spending the day with Ms. Edmunds."_

Jess turned his head to Ms. Edmunds, and said, "No, I'm good."

"Ok," said Ms. Edmunds, and she drove at a faster speed. Jess did not know what horrible mistake he had just made. This was being foolish, and selfish. What he did effected his entire life.

The day at the art museum was good. Jess was happy with Ms. Edmunds. But without Leslie, it didn't feel right. Jess felt empty, pain, like something bad had happened.

Ms. Edmunds rode the car. Jess said, "Stop here. You don't want to go onto my driveway after it rains. The mud would get stuck on your tires."

"Ok," said Ms. Edmunds.

She stopped her car. Jess said, "Maybe we can do this again sometimes."

"Absolutely," said Ms. Edmunds.

Jess took his seatbelt off, opened the car door, and got out. Jess said, "See yah."

Ms. Edmunds replied, "See yah." Jess closed the door, and stepped back. Then a few more feet back.

Ms. Edmunds drove her car away, Jess waved. Then he ran to his house, and went in the back door. He had no idea what horrible mistake he had done. And what was the result of it.

Jess walked into the kitchen, and through the kitchen. Maybelle said, "See, I told you!"

"Jess," said Jess's mom who was in tears. Jess walked into the living room. His mom ran over to him, and hugged him. Or hugged him.

Jess's dad Jack said, "Where in God's name have you been?"

Jess's mom let go of Jess, and her hand was on his shoulder. She said, "Where have you been?"

Jess said, "Mom, I asked you. It's not like I would--"

Brenda said, "We thought you were dead."

Jess said with a look of being terrified, and scared went on his face, "Dead?"

"Hush Brenda," said Jack looking at her with a sad look on his face, then at Jess with the sad look still on his face.

Jess's mom moved her hand off of Jess's shoulder, and walked a few feet back.

Jess said scared, terrified, worried, with the looks on his face, "What's going on?"

Jack looked at Jess's mom, then his sisters, then at Jess. He swallowed, he had a look of sadness, and tragedy on his face. It was as if something terrible had happened.

What Jack was about to say would be sad, and Jess wouldn't believe it at first.

Jack said, "Your friend Leslie's dead."

Jess's eyes went wide, he felt sad, scared, worried, and was in disbelief.

Jack continued. "She drowned in a creek this morning. She swung across a rope, it broke. They think she hit her head."

Jess was in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he heard. Leslie couldn't be dead. She couldn't be! _"No," _Jess thought. _"She can't be dead. Not Leslie! No, no. No! The rope couldn't break, no. It couldn't have!"_

Jess was scared, sad, pain went inside his chest, and he felt terrible. Jess said, "What? It's not that kind of rope. It wouldn't break. It...it couldn't have." Jess didn't believe Leslie was dead, or that the enchanted rope could possibly have broken. This was causing to much pain.

Jack said sadly, "But it did." He got up from the chair, and walked over to Jess. He said, "I'm sorry son."

Jess walked back, he refused to believe that Leslie was dead. How was that even possible. It didn't make any sense. Leslie couldn't be dead. No way, Jess knew Leslie was a good swimmer. But if she bumped her head, then that means she went unconscious, and drowned.

Jess yelled full of anger, "No! You're lying! She's not even dead!"

Jess turned, and ran out of his house.

His mom said, "Jess," and burst into tears.

Jess ran out of his house. Then stopped when he saw two police carsin front of Leslie's house, and he saw a police officer.

Jess was scared, a look of terror, and worry went on his face. Jess thought, _"No! This can't be! She's not dead, there's no way. She couldn't die, how could that even be possible! No, Leslie, forgive me! I'm sorry I didn't invite you!"_

Jess's eyes filled with tears, then his eyes closed. Jess yelled, "No!!" He fell to his knees, tears running down his face.

Jess felt pain, his heart broke. Lesliw as dead, he couldn't believe it. He blamed himself, and for not inviting Leslie, and for going to the art museum without her, and he also blamed himself for not staying, and protecting Leslie.

Jess also blamed Ms. Edmunds for inviting him, and taking him to the art museum. Jess felt anger, he opened his eyes. He growled, he wanted to kill Ms. Edmunds. He thought, _"Stupid bitch! I should kill that fucking whore! Some of this is her fault, I hate Ms. Edmunds now!"_

Jess decided not to kill Ms. Edmunds, it wasn't her fault, it was his fault. He went to the art museum without Leslie, he was responsible for her death. Or, so he thought he was responsible for her death.

If an old man loses his wife, then it's not that big of a deal. He was probably going to die soon anyway.

But Jess was only eleven, Leslie died. He was going to have to live the rest of his life without her. All because he was selfish, and went to the art museum without Leslie.

Jess got up, ran back to his house. He wnt inside, and ran upstairs to his room.

He opened the door, and went in his room, and shut it. He put a dresser up against the door. Jess felt terrible, sad, worry, heartbreak, pain, suffering, guilt, scared, confused, lost, anger and other feelings. He wished Leslie wasn't dead. He hoped, wish Leslie was alive.

Jess ran over to his bed, moved the blanket that was on a shower pole in front of his bed that his dad had installed there, and dropped it on the floor.

Jess went on his bed, and picked up his art book, and opened it, and went to a page with a drawing of Leslie.

Jess looked at the drawing, he looked at it with sadness, he wished Leslie was alive.

A tear fell from Jess's face; and went onto the drawing. Jess burst into tears. He felt terrible. He wish none of this had happened. Jess picked up his art book, and kissed the drawing of Leslie, and he closed the art book, and laid down with the art book against his cheek, and his head on his pillow. Jess closed his eyes, stopped crying, and went to sleep hoping it was a dream.

A/N: I added chapters 2 and 3 together. Please is this better, and I added a part to this chapter. I cried while I was writing this chapter. Did anyone cry while reading this? And, please, please to God in heaven, review. Reviews are same as comments, just say whatever you want. Good, or bad. Flames welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 It was a dream

Chapter 3 It was a dream

Jess woke up, he sat up in bed. Sweat ran down his face, he gasped, and was scared. It was a dream, Leslie was still alive. Jess was scared, that dream was to real. Jess could've sworn it was real. Jess had to save Leslie, he couldn't let her die. It would be to painful, to sad. His heart would be broken.

Jess wiped the sweat off from his face, and Maybelle ran into the room, and said, "Jess, Jess! I called you three times. It's your girlfriend!"

Jess thought, _"What? This is to weird, this was in the dream. What's happening, is this this some sick twisted joke? I hope not, I hope Leslie's still alive."_

Was this a dream, or really happening? It occured to Jess that someone told him Leslie had died, but he knew now that had been part of the terrible nightmare.

Leslie was still alive, Jess had to act quick. He needed to know first of all if this was really happening, or if it was a dream.

Maybelle handed Jess the phone, and walked out of the room.

Jess had to know if this was a dream, or real. He put the phone up to his ear; and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Jess."

Jess thought that was the same voice as Ms. Edmunds in the dream. This is to weird. Jess was surprised.

That sounded like Ms. Edmunds voice. Jess had to know for sure, he said, "Wait? Who is this?"

The person said, "It's your teacher, Ms. Edmunds. I was going to go to the art museum with my nephews. Then my sister changed her plans at the last minute. So, I had a thought. I thought you'd like to go instead? Do you want to go?"

Jess thought, _"Ok, this is to weird. This is just like the dream, I even said "Wait? Who is this," just like I did in the dream. What the heck is going on? If this is just like the dream, then that means if I go to the art museum without Leslie, that she'll die, and it'll be like the dream. No! I'm not going to the art museum, I must stay to protect Leslie, I must save her!"_

Jess decided that he was not going to the art museum, instead, he decided he was staying, and protecting Leslie from dying. Jess wouldn't let Leslie die, he loved her. He needed to tell her.

Jess said, "Sorry Ms. Edmunds. I'm staying home. I'm spending my day with Leslie, my friend. She lives next door."

"Ok," said Ms. Edmunds. "I'll find someone else that wants to go, bye."

"Bye," said Jess.

Ms. Edmunds hanged up. Good is what Jess thought. Now he could protect Leslie, he couldn't bare to live without her. Leslie was Jess's only friend. The only other person besides Leslie who was nice to Jess at school was the former bully Janice Avery, but she was older then Jess. And he rarely got to talk to her.

Jess had to act fast, he had to save Leslie's life. Jess took his blanket off, and got off his bed.

He threw the phone away from himself. He changed into some clothes, and walked out of his room, and closed the door behind him.

He went downstairs, and outside, he walked over to the bench, and sat on it. He put one of his miserable pink sneakers on, and tied it. Then he put the other one on, and tied it.

Jess hated those horrible sneakers. They were handy-downs from his older sister Brenda.

Jess wished he never had these damn sneakers. Damnit, why the hell did he have these pink sneakers? Because his family didn't have enough money at the beginning of the school year to buy Jess new sneakers, or so he overheard his mom say to his dad.

Jess got up from the bench, and ran over to Leslie's house, walked up the steps; and knocked on the door.

Leslie opened the door, she said with a smile on her face, "Hey Jess."

Jess smiled, she was alive, and save.

Jess said, "Leslie, thank God you're alright!"

Jess hugged Leslie, and said, "Leslie, I had a dream that you died. It was...nevermind. The good thing is that you're still alive. And thank God of it, I was scared to death that you were going to die!"

Leslie put her arms around Jess, and said, "Jess, relax, it's ok. I'm not going to die silly. It was just a dream."

Leslie let go of Jess, and he let go of her.

Jess remembered last night, that he and Leslie had their first kiss. He thought, _"What was that? Why did we kiss each other? Do I love Leslie, and does she love me?"_

Jess shook that thought off. How could Jess love Leslie? He was only eleven? That would be so weird. He did after all kiss Leslie, he was really young to have his first kiss. Leslie was younger, she was ten. But not that much younger then Jess.

Her birthday's in May.

Leslie said with a smile on her face, "Jess, let's go to Terabithia."

Jess then remembered what he had been told in the dream.

Jess didn't want to go to Terabithia if it meant losing Leslie.

Jess said nervously, scared, and worried, "Leslie, I don't think we should go to Terabithia today." A tear went down his face.

Leslie said, "Why not?"

Jess said, "Leslie, in my dream," with tears running down his face. "My dad told me you died, that you drowned, that you swung across a creek with a rope. That the rope snapped, that they thought you hit your head..."

Jess was crying in tear now. He was being honest, he felt pain in his chest, he felt like he was going to die. Leslie couldn't die, Jess wouldn't let her.

Leslie hugged Jess, and he put his arms around her. Leslie lay her head on Jess's shoulder, and said, "Jess, I'm not going to die. I will live, you wouldn't let me die Jess. I know you wouldn't your my best friend Jess. I..."

What was she about to say? Was she about to say that she loved him? Never, how could she say that? She did love him, she loved Jess from the first moment she saw him.

She thought Jess was just a boy at first, an ordinary boy at school. Just someone else.

But then she tried to get Jess to be her friend. And after awhile, Jess changed his mind about Leslie.

He didn't even need to tell her. She already knew it.

Jess became Leslie's friend, and they discovered Terabithia, their magical kingdom. Terabithia wasn't real, it was in their imaginations. Terabithia was a place Jess and Leslie went to deal with tough issues, and people.

Leslie wondered if she should say what she was going to say. She thought for a minute, then decided to be honest with Jess. She said, "...love you."

Jess was surprised, he had stopped crying. How could she love him? That was really hard to swallow.

Jess loved Leslie, but he didn't know for sure. Jess then thought of last night again, his first kiss with Leslie.

Jess thought, _"That could've only happened because I love her. It makes sense, I should tell Leslie I love her, it's obvious. The way I was looking at her before I kissed her, and the way I looked at her the last time I saw her. Ok, so I love her. I might as well tell her."_

Jess decided he would tell Leslie that he loved her. He said, "Leslie, I love you, too."

Leslie said, "Really?"

Jess said, "Really, really."

Leslie moved her head off from Jess's shoulder, and looked into Jess's eyes, they moved their heads closer to each other, closed their eyes. They moved their heads even closer, until their lips hit each other in a kiss.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. But I couldn't think of anything, then on Sunday I caught the Norwalk virus. I threw at least five, six, seven, or more times in a few hours. Then the next morning I drank a small thing of chocolate milk, then I threw it up later.

And I had diarrhea. So I was in no condition to right, on Tuesday I could've, but my stomach kept feeling like crap. So, I decided not to. Today, I'm feeling a lot better. But I might still have Norwalk. Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short. But I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Anyway, I'll be home all day, so expect another chapter, or two posted. I've got a lot of writing to catch up on.

-Evilflame of hell

P.S. If you've read this fanfic, then please review. The first time I wrote this, I wrote it with Jess telling the story, it was really horrible. When the story was complete, it was only ten chapters, and barely over 21,00 words long. This time, I'm trying to make it longer, and trying to go past 33,000 words long, the amount of words Bridge to Terabithia has. Or whatever.

Is this story good, or bad so far? I might rewrite this chapter, as it is kinda crappy. I also might rewrite the third chapter of What should've happened, as it is not that good.

And, please review.


	4. Chapter 4 An untitled chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia, or it's characters.

Chapter 4

A few days after Jess saved Leslie from drowning in the creek, when they walked out of Terabithia by walking across the bridge they had built with the words _"Nothing Crushes Us!",_ Jess asked her nervously, not really knowing if Leslie would say yes, or no, but hoped that she would say yes, "Leslie would you be my girlfriend?"

Leslie was shocked, surprised, and wondered if Jess was out of his mind; and what was he thinking. Leslie knew Jess really well, they were good friends, but now Jess was asking Leslie to be his girlfriend. This was really weird indeed. Leslie didn't know what to say. She said nervously, "Jess, I, I don't know what to say."

Jess said, "Please?"

Leslie made a quick descision, gave it a little thought; then said, "Ok."

Jess wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him. Then they kissed, let go of eachother. They held each others hands.

Jess was happy that Leslie was his girlfriend, really happy. He loved her deeply, some how, even though he was only eleven, and even though he had fallen in love with Leslie only a few days before.

Leslie loved Jess really deeply, even longer then he had loved her. But Leslie, and Jess's love for each other was equal. They both loved each other the same.

Jess said, "Leslie, I love you."

Leslie replied, "I love you too."

They walked to Jess's house. They went in. Jess's mom said, "Hi Leslie." Jess's dad and sisters were sitting at the table. Jess said, "Mom, is it ok if Leslie stays over for dinner?"

Jess's mom said, "Sure, that's plenty fine."

Jess and Leslie sat next to each other, and held hands under the table.

Jess's dad was wondering what was going on. He had never seen his son holding someone's hand in his life. Jess's dad said while Jess, Leslie, and everyone were eating, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Jess knew that he would have to say sooner or later that he and Leslie loved each other. Jess said, "Me and Leslie love each other."

Jess's dad was not that shocked, just a little surprised. Jess was only eleven, and Leslie was ten, yet they loved each other. This was a little much for Jess's dad, Jack, to swallow. How could two kids love each other, and at a very young age. How could Jess and Leslie love each other at a young age. Jack had no idea. He just knew that somehow they loved each other, and so he believed what Jess was saying was true. Jack said, "What? Well I'm happy for you both then."

Jess said, "Oh, and I asked Leslie to be my girlfriend, and she said yes."

Jack lifted his fork with food on it up from his plate, but had stopped when he heard what Jess had said, he didn't believe what he just heard. How could he? Jess was only eleven, and Leslie was only ten. So this was almost to unbelievable for Jack.

Jess and Leslie were far to young to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Heck, Jack didn't even meet his wife Mary until they were 15, and they became boyfriend and girlfriend really fast.

But there was a major difference. Jack and Mary were teenagers, 15 when they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jess and Leslie were eleven, and ten. So Jack didn't know wither to believe Jess and Leslie, or not.

Jack looked up, then said, "What? Well you two shouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend. Your 11 Jess. And Leslie is how old?"

Leslie said, "I'm 10."

"Yeah, exactly. You two are way to young to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jess somewhat believed his dad, but he had been friends with Leslie for almost a year. Jess said, "Dad, we've known eachother for almost a year. I saved her from drowning in the creek. We love eachother. So give us a break. We love eachother. So where boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jess's dad said, "Fine," sighed, then said, "Whatever, this day just keeps getting weirder, and weirder."

Jess wondered how him and Leslie being boyfriend and girlfriend made this day weirder and weirder. He thought that was weird.

After dinner, Jess walked with Leslie to her house. Jess said, "Leslie, I'm glad I met you. Your the best friend I have. Your the only one I love, and care about. Without you Leslie, I would be nothing but an empty shell. My heart would be broken. I would feel sadness, regret, selfblame, anger, lost, weakness, loniness. And too many other things. I love you Leslie."

A tear went down Jess's face, and he cried, he put his head on Leslie's shoulders, and put his arms around her. She put her arms around Jess, she held Jess tight, like they were the only two their for each other, like they were the only two people in the world.

Leslie said, "Jess, I love you too. You're very nice. If it weren't for you Jess, I would be feeling the same things. And my heart would also be broken."

Jess stopped crying and moved his head up, and said, "Leslie, I'm scared, I don't want to lose you. Your the only one that keeps me going. If you died, then there would be no Terabithia. No Terabithians. I want to always be near you Leslie, always. Without you I feel nothing, darkness, even heartbreak. Like the devil, or Darkmaster, or some evil villian is torturing my very soul. Leslie, I need you."

"Jess, I'm surprised you care for me, and love me this deeply. I love you, and care for you deeply to, Jess. Relax, I will be there for you, always."

Jess said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Leslie said, "Yeah, see yah."

Jess let go of Leslie, Leslie let go of Jess, Jess walked away from Leslie, turned around, waved, then turned and continued walking to his house.

Leslie walked up the steps, opened the door; and went in her house, and closed the door behind her.

Jess opened the door to his house, went inside, closed the door behind him, he walked into the kitchen, and through it, he walked out, walked a foot, or less, then turned, and walked upstairs, he went to his room, he opened the door, and went inside, and closed the door behind him.

Today was a good day for Jess, and the last few days had been very good.

Jess was glad Leslie was alive. But that dream that Jess had about Leslie dying was to real. It was like it really happened; even though it hadn't. How did Jess have that dream about Leslie dying? Was it a warning, premination, just a dream? Or was it from someone...or something evil?

Who knows, it was a dream anyway, who really cares. But still, why did it seem so real to Jess? Only time would tell.

Jess walked over to his bed, slipped his shoes off, Jess turned around, and saw Maybelle sitting on her bed.

She said, "Hey, Jess."

"Hey Maybelle," replied Jess. "I gotta change into my PJ's. Can you go out of the room for a minute?"

"Sure," said Maybelle.

Maybelle took her blanket off, got out of bed, and walked to the door of the room, opened it, and went out of the room, and closed the door.

Jess changed into his PJ's, after he was done getting into his PJ's, he said, "Ok, Maybelle, you can come in the room now."

Maybelle turned around, opened the door, and walked into the room, and closed the door, and looked at Jess, she said, "Night, Jess."

"Good night Maybelle," replied Jess.

Maybelle walked over to her bed, Jess turned around, moved his blanket, got on his bed, and put his legs under his blanket, lay down, and put his blanket over him.

Maybelle got on her bed, and put her legs under her blanket, and put it over her, and lay down.

Maybelle said, "Have a good day with your girlfriend," with a big smile on her face.

Jess replied with a smile on his face, "Shut it. And yes I did. Now, good night."

"Good night," said Maybelle.

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep instantly, or a few minutes later she fell asleep.

Jess closed his eyes, and a few minutes later he fell asleep. This was a good day for Jess, Leslie was his girlfriend now. Jess saved her from drowning in the creek a few days before.

* * *

_Jess squeezed the paintpackets, yellow and pink paint went down into the creek below; and went down the creek at a slow pace. Jess felt grief, sadness, heartbreak, nothing. Leslie was dead, dead. _

_Jess couldn't believe she was dead. Leslie had swung across the creek, fallen into the water, she tried to swim, but the water forced her down, and she bumped her head on a rock, went unconscious; and drowned._

_Jess went to the art museum with Ms. Edmunds the day Leslie died, if he had not gone; or if he had invited Leslie to go with them, then she would still be alive._

_Jess heard something he turned his head to see what it was. It was the Darkmaster! _

_Jess dropped the paintpackets, got up, and ran for his life, he ran away from the creek, and ran as fast as he could, the Darkmaster chased him._

_Jess was scared, the Darkmaster was not real, he was imaginary, made up by the imaginations of Jess, and Leslie._

_Jess ran, the Darkmaster still chased after him._

_Jess ran until he tripped over a twig, and fell on the ground._

_The Darkmaster ran through an opening in the trees. Jess looked up, and yelled, "No," as he saw the Darkmaster running, he put his arms in front of his face, the Darkmaster roared a roar of darkness. _

_Jess felt arms go around him. He heard a voice. "Jess, Jess. It's ok son, it's ok."_

_Jess moved his arms from his face, and looked up to see who it was. It was his dad, he had imagined his dad and the Darkmaster as the same being._

_Jess moved and sat up, he said with tears, and with his eyes partially opened, "It's gone! It's all gone! Is it like the bible says? Is she going to hell?" Jess felt pain, he was sadder, sadder then he had ever been in his entire life. He felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his heart. Jess was grief-stricken, his heart broken. Leslie was the only friend Jess had ever had, and now she was dead. Jess blamed himself, and Ms. Edmunds for Leslie's death._

_Jack had a look of sadness on his face, he said, "I don't know everything about God. But I do know that he's not going to send Leslie to hell."_

_Jess said, crying, "Then I'm going to hell. I didn't invite her to the museum. I wasn't there to with her. It's my fault!" Jess put his arms around his dad._

_Jack said, "It's not your fault. It's a terrible thing, is. But it's not your fault. She brought you something special when she came her didn't she? That's what you hold onto. That's how you keep her alive."_

_A tear went down Jess face._

* * *

Jess woke up, sweat ran down his face, he sat up. He wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve. Jess had another dream about Leslie's death, which never happened. It was morning, 6:19 a.m.

Jess took his blanket off, and got out of bed.

Later, Jess stood at the bus stop with Leslie, and his sister Maybelle.

The bus was in front of the three, the bus doors opened.

Jess had a look of worry on his face, the dream he had last night was terryfing, scared him out of his mind. He hadn't told Leslie the dream yet.

Leslie turned her head to Jess, and said, "Jess, the bus is right in front of us. Let's go."

Jess turned his head to Leslie, and said in a sad voice, "Ok."

Jess and Leslie went on the bus, then Maybelle went on the bus; then the bus doors closed.

The driver Carl, noticed Jess, and the sad look on his face. Carl said, "You ok Aarons?"

Jess said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

A few minutes later, at school, Jess and Leslie sat in Ms. Myers room in desks next to each other.

Gary Fulcher said, "Hey Aarons, you're dumb."

Jess hated it when Gary said mean things about him, Leslie, or anyone else.

Jess turned around to Gary, and said, "Yeah right, Fulcher, you're the one that bullies people; and dumb stuff. So, you're the one that's dumb."

Jess turned around. Gary was mad, he said, "Yeah, well, you don't have any friends besides cave girl."

Jess heard what Gary said, and he was mad. An angry look went on his face, he turned around, and said, "Leslie is not a cave girl."

Gary laughed, and said, "It was just a joke, dweeb."

Jess was really mad now, Gary had made fun of him, and Leslie, called her a cave girl, and laughed at it. Then he called it a joke, Jess really hated it when Gary made fun of him, or anyone else.

Jess said, "That was not a joke, you stupid idiot."

Jess reached his hand up, and grabbed Gary by the neck, got up, and pulled Gary to his feet, he moved him from his chair, and in front of him.

Everyone, and Leslie turned their heads to the two, Ms. Myers turned her head from the chalk board, and dropped the chalk on the ground.

Jess let go of Gary's neck, and moved his hand away.

Jess said, "I've had enough of your bullying Gary. End it, or get your ass kicked!"

Gary moved back, he went in a fighting stance. Gary smiles, and put his arms and fists out in front of him with his fists clutched. Gary said, "If it's a fight you want, then bring it on Aarons!"

Jess put his hands up, and Gary ran over to Jess, and threw his fist, and Jess blocked, then kicked Gary in the shin, and he fell on the ground.

Jess walked a few inches forward.

Ms. Myers said, "That's enough! Gary Fulcher, Jesse Aarons, you two go to the principal's office, now!"

Jess turned around to Ms. Myers, and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Jess and Gary sat in the principal's office, and Ms. Turner said, "Fighting is not allowed in this school, and you two boys know that."

Jess said, "Gary started it."

Gary turned his head to Jess, and said, "Dude, Aarons, you're the one that grabbed me by the freakin neck."

Jess said, "You started the fight, you threw the first punch."

Mr. Turner said, "This whole situation is stupid." Mr. Turner put his hand on his forehead, Gary turned his head to Mr. Turner. Jess also turned his head to Mr. Turner.

Mr. Turner said, "I'm suspending you both."

Jess and Gary's eyes went wide, Jess said, "Wait, he started this fight. Why am I being suspended?"

Jess couldn't believe this, he did grabb Gary by the neck, and pull him out of his chair. But Gary was the one that started the fight. So Jess thought that he didn't deserve to be suspended. That Gary did.

Mr. Turner said, "Yes, he started the fight, but you grabbed his neck. And you both fought each other. So it's fair if you're both suspended."

Jess said, "Mr. Turner, I had a good reason why I grabbed his neck, and why I fought Gary. He's been bullying for years, and I had enough of it. So I grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him out of his chair. But he's the one that threw the first punch. I was defending myself. I don't think I deserve to be suspended. Gary does, because he started the fight."

Mr. Turner had a look of surprise on his face, Jess was being reasonable, and I guess right.

Mr. Turner said, "You know what Jess, you're right. I won't suspend you, just Gary."

Gary looked at Jess, then at the principal. He was surprised, and shocked. He couldn't believe what just happened. Jess was getting off easy, or how Gary saw it. And he was getting suspended instead. This was unfair to him. Gary said, "What? That's not fair."

Mr. Turner smiled, and said, "Sorry Gary, life's not fair."

Mr. Turner turned his head to Jess and said, "Jess you can go back to class now."

"Thank you sir," said Jess.

Later that day at Terabithia, Leslie said, "Jess, you've been acting weird today. What's going on, you're all sad. What is it?"

Jess said, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Jess and Leslie stopped, Leslie wondered why Jess was acting sad, he wasn't known to be like this. Leslie said, "Jess, please, tell me what's bothering you. Please, don't shut me out. Let me help you."

A/N: Sorry I stole those lines from Star Wars Episode III, I couldn't think of anything else.

Jess said with tears in his eyes, "Leslie, I had another dream that you were dead. That's why I've been sad all day."

Jess and Leslie turned to each other, Jess put his arms around Leslie.

Leslie put her arms around Jess.

Jess cried, and said, "Leslie, I don't want you die. I can't live without you." Jess was sad, he was worried. Jess didn't want Leslie to die, his heart would be broken. Jess loved, and cared for Leslie deeply, over the past few days he had fallen deeply in love with her.

Leslie had loved Jess longer then he loved her, she fell even deeper in love with Jess the past few days. Jess and Leslie's love for each other was deep, and the same.

Jess and Leslie were meant for each other.

Leslie said, "Jess, I will not die. You saved me before, I believe you would save me again."

Jess replied, "Yes, but what if I wasn't there. Then you would die. Leslie, in my dream I wasn't there, I didn't invite to the art musesum. Even though it wasn't in my dream, my dad told me in the dream that you drowned in a creek. That you swung across with a rope; that it snapped. That you fell in the river; and drowned. That everyone thought you hit your head. Leslie; that's what nearly happened when I saved you. I saw the rock that you almost bumped your head on. I grabbed you mere seconds before you hit it."

Jess had stopped crying, he felt a little better saying all that, but he still felt sad.

Jess and Leslie heard a voice. _"Love, aww, so cute. So nice, but it won't save you now, you are both going to die!"_

Jess and Leslie let go of each other, and turned and saw a dark mist, and it formed the Darkmaster.

The Darkmaster said,_ "Hello, Jess and Leslie. You're death will be my pleasure! I will enjoy killing you both!" _The Darkmaster was the villian of Terabithia, made by the minds of Jess and Leslie. The Darkmaster was evil, he had no good, no care of others, he had no feelings of good. The Darkmaster was pure darkness, and evil.

Darkness appeared in front of the Darkmaster's hand; and formed a darksword. The Darkmaster grabbed the handle.

A sword appeared in front of Jess, Jess grabbed it; Leslie moved a few feet, then a few more, then 5 more feet be safe.

Jess grabbed the sword with his other hand, and walked forward. Then a few more feet, then 4 more feet. Jess put the sword up to his face, in front of it, then lowered it and said, "Darkmaster, you will not win!"

The Darkmaster replied, _"You are ignorant Jess. I am stronger then you!"_

Jess said, "I don't think so!" Jess and the Darkmaster ran to each other, Jess swung his sword. The Darkmaster blocked with his.

The Darkmaster kicked Jess, he went back; and fell on the ground. Jess let go of his sword, he picked it up, got up from the ground. The Darkmaster ran over to Jess, and swung his sword at him.

Jess blocked with his. They fought for a few more minutes.

Jess threw his sword in one direction, then the other, the Darkmaster blocked both times.

Jess moved back, and walked 7 feet back.

The Darkmaster said, _"Jess, you fight well. Now, you will die!"_

Jess said, "No, you will!"

The Darkmaster jumped high, he went to Jess, Jess moved his sword at the Darkmaster's stomach, but he missed, and the Darkmaster jumped over him, and finished the jump by landing on the ground.

The Darkmaster turned around, and chopped Jess's left arm off past his shoulder, Jess screamed with pain.

Leslie's eyes went wide, and a sad look went on her face.

Jess's left arm fell on the ground and rolled and stopped, blood came out; and covered the ground.

The Darkmaster turned around, and chopped Jess's right arm off, which fell on the ground, and rolled away.

Leslie's eyes filled with tears. This was torture to watch Jess being wounded in front of her very eyes.

Jess screamed, and cried with pain. This was the worst pain that Jess had ever felt in his entire life.

The Darkmaster walked a few feet, Jess fell to his knees.

The Darkmaster said, _"You get to watch him die in front of your very eyes!"_

Tears went down Leslie's face.

The Darkmaster turned around, walked to Jess, and lunged his sword in his back.

The sword went through his back, and came out the other side in Jess's chest. His blood splurted out, and flew in the air, and landed on the ground.

Jess screamed.

Leslie cried. This was to much, she couldn't watch Jess die before her eyes.

Leslie ran over to the Darkmaster, and said, "You bastard, I will kill you!"

The Darkmaster pulled his sword out of Jess's back, Jess fell forward on the ground.

The Darkmaster turned around, Leslie ran to him.

The Darkmaster moved his arm, Leslie ran, and a few inches in front of him. She took one more step, the Darkmaster swung his arm, hit Leslie, and sent her flying, she collided with a tree, hit her forehead, and fell on the ground. A hole was in her forehead, and sh e was bleeding. Leslie turned, and sat in front of the tree. Blood came out of her mouth.

The Darkmaster said, _"I've won, you two are gonna die anyway! I'll leave you two to be!"_

The darksword disappeared from the Darkmaster's hand, the Darkmaster teloported away.

Leslie got up, she ran, and turned to Jess, she walked to his side.

She turned him around.

Jess coughed up blood, and it went onto his shirt.

Leslie said, "Jess! Jess! No, please, don't die!"

Jess opened his eyes, and said, "Leslie...I love you...We all must die..."

Tears ran down Leslie's face, she shook her head, and said, "No! Jess, please don't die! I won't let you!..." Leslie didn't want Jess to die. She couldn't, the pain would be to much, she would die of heartbreak if Jess died.

Jess said, "Leslie...it's too late...I'm going to die anyway." Jess knew this was true, for he was wounded beyond surgery keeping him alive.

He had to say good bye to Leslie, for they would not see each other again until they both died, and were reunited in heaven.

Jess said, "Leslie, you're a good friend, we will see each other again one day. For now, good bye..." Jess breathed his last, then died, his eyes and face lifeless.

Leslie cried, tears ran down her face. This was the worst pain she ever felt. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

A few minutes later she stopped crying. And wiped the tears away from her face.

She waited a few more minutes, then she could see Jess's dead face, his dead head on the ground.

Leslie bent over, and kissed Jess. Then she moved her head away, and said, "Good bye Jess."

Leslie picked Jess's body up, and carried it to the Bridge. She walked with Jess's body across the bridge, it would be hard for Leslie to live without Jess. But she would be able to. Their love for each other would never die.

THE END

Author's note

This is tragic, and very sad. The reason I wrote this fanfic is because I wanted to write an LDD, Leslie didn't die story. It turned out to have Jesss die in the end. And I shouldn't have had Jess dying, it's just as sad as Leslie's death.

Anyway, I was going to post another chapter with Jess defeating the Darkmaster, rather then the Darkmaster defeating Jess. But I couldn't think of anthing while I was writing the chapter, I think that's a writersblock or whatever. Instead of posting the chapter to this story, I will post it as a different fanfic. And, I will also write a fanfic were Leslie deals with Jess's death, and finally in the end accepts it. I'm also writing another LDD fanfic, I have some ideas for the story in my head right now, just haven't gotten a title yet.


End file.
